


Across the Stars

by littledragon94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, Jedi!Lexa, Pilot!Raven, Rebel!Clarke, Smuggler!Blakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Clarke Griffin fights for the Rebel Alliance against the Empire to restore peace to the galaxy since the eradication of the Jedi Order.<br/>Rebel reconnaissance reports sightings of a Jedi and Clarke cannot help but hope that it is her, that she survived.</p><p>OR the Star Wars AU that no one asked for since my love for Star Wars has been rekindled (you might say there has been an awakening...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Stars

‘Clarke, this is Jedi Master Anya and her padawan learner, Lexa. This is my daughter, Clarke.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ Clarke replied politely as both Jedi bowed their heads in greeting.

Unsurprisingly, Clarke had never met a Jedi before; they were usually off maintaining the peace, not visiting mining planets of the Outer Rim such as Bespin. Clarke was struck by the power they radiated, and the fact that the gangly padawan appeared to be a similar age to Clarke. 

Even the Jedi Master looked younger than Clarke would have expected, after all Clarke had heard of the Jedi, she expected them all to be old and wrinkled with the wisdom of the ages. Jedi Master Anya was tall and imposing, with high cheekbones, long caramel hair, and dark catlike eyes. Her padawan was only a few inches taller than Clarke, with piercing green eyes, her brown hair cut short with a single thin braid at the back. From their tan colourings and the distinctive black markings on both Jedi’s faces Clarke guessed that they were Trikru from the planet Polis; not a race that usually passed through the Bespin colonies as their people preferred to keep their feet on the ground.

‘Senator Griffin,’ the Jedi Master addressed Clarke’s mother. ‘We have much to discuss before I return to Coruscant and give my report to the Jedi Council.’

Clarke’s mother nodded. ‘Very well, if you would follow me.’

Anya turned to her padawan. ‘Lexa, assess the defensive strength of the facility. I will meet you back at the transport with the troops when I am done.’

‘Yes, master.’ The young padawan bowed her head and turned to leave.

‘Clarke,’ Senator Griffin called. ‘Perhaps you could show Lexa around?’

It wasn't like Clarke had other things to do; like see her friends or do her chores, but an order from her mother was an order nonetheless. ‘Yes, mother.’ Clarke excused herself and turned on her heel to catch up with the padawan.

She found Lexa waiting for her around the corner, examining the sleeve of her light brown robe that Clarke assumed to be part of the Jedi uniform. 

‘Hi, um, so where is it you want to go first?’ Clarke asked, unsure really of what to show her. 

‘I must assess the security of this facility for the Republic’s use. I was going to head for the main control room.’ Lexa held herself very still and each word she spoke felt calculated to Clarke.

‘We can go there first,’ Clarke agreed, indicating for Lexa to follow her down a long white corridor. ‘Then I think the next place you should see is the main hangar. That is where our ships are repaired and where our main batteries are.’

‘Our transport is docked there. We haven't yet had a chance to examine the defences,’ the padawan nodded, her tone clipped.

‘I've never met a Jedi before.’ Clarke admitted as they walked. She was curious about the culture, or religion, whatever it was. ‘I mean, I've heard about you, of course, everyone across the systems have.’

‘And how do we compare to the rumour?’

‘Well you're certainly younger than I expected.’ Clarke cast a sideways glance at her companion; her face remained impassive. ‘How long have you been a Jedi?’ 

‘I have lived and trained at the Jedi temple for as long as I can remember, but I am not yet a Jedi,’ Lexa corrected. ‘Not until I complete my training and face the trials.’

‘Trials?’ Clarke’s interest was caught. ‘Sounds painful.’ They turned a corner onto another long corridor.

‘The trials are the final test before becoming a Jedi. They test your skills with a lightsaber and your knowledge of the Force.’

‘The Force?’

‘It's the energy that binds all living things. The Jedi are able to control it.’

‘Can you show me?’ 

Lexa tilted her head to glance at Clarke. ‘If the occasion calls for it.’

‘I wait with anticipation,’ Clarke muttered. They arrived at a door and Clarke tapped in the code. 

The control room inside, much like the rest of Bespin, was minimalist with white panels to reflect the bright light of the planet’s sun which the colony was so exposed to above the gas clouds of the atmosphere. Staff milled around, working and talking to each other. Screens displayed the levels of radiation outside, the volume of gas being mined, and the functioning performance of each extractor droid. A protocol droid approached the pair in the doorway.

‘Good day, Miss Griffin. May I be of assistance?’ 

‘Yes, my guest is assessing our defences if you could run through the system stats?’ Clarke addressed the droid.

‘Very good, Miss Griffin, please follow me.’

Clarke trailed behind Lexa as the droid reeled off the required information about the Bespin defences at the control room. Hearing the questions that Lexa asked made Clarke realise the reality of their situation. Soon, they would be at war. If the Separatists continued to push the Republic in the Senate and across the galaxy, Supreme Chancellor Jaha would have no choice but to respond to the invasion threats with force, using their own army of clones in battle rather than as a passive deterrent.

Clarke wondered what would happen to her if they went to war. Her mother strongly opposed the war, but conceded that there was little hope in reasoning with the Separatists. Their leader, Cage Wallace, wanted control of the systems himself. He was still bitter about his father being passed over for Supreme Chancellor and the power and influence Cage would have gained, and so had launched his campaign against the Republic by threatening the very freedom and safety that the Republic prided itself on. 

She wondered what would happen to the Jedi-in-training in front of her. Clarke’s father had told her that the Jedi took up a leadership role in war situations; their foresight and wisdom proving invaluable on the front-lines, but not having been needed in the hundred years since the last civil war. Would Lexa have enough time to complete her training? Would the Jedi even survive the war, if it did break out? It worried Clarke to think that the stoic and imposing Trikru warrior would be risking her life commanding armies when Clarke would just be sat there, idly waiting for the war to end.

‘We are done here, Clarke,’ Lexa announced. ‘Shall we proceed to the main hangar?’ 

Clarke nodded. ‘Follow me.’ She needed a distraction from her morbid thoughts of the future. ‘Tell me more about being a Jedi. What is it like? Have you been to many planets?’

‘It is a hard life, with a lot of studying and training. Every moment is an experience that you must learn from.’ Clarke found the young padawan’s voice soothing, and if she had spent all her life training then Clarke could easily see why the girl was so serious. ‘And I have been to many planets while training with Master Anya.’

‘What was your favourite planet? I’ve never left Bespin.’

‘Clarke, what is it that is bothering you?’

Clarke stopped walking, confused by Lexa's sudden question. She had been acting perfectly normal around the Jedi. ‘Nothing is bothering me, Lexa.’

Lexa faced Clarke, a small crease appeared between her eyebrows. ‘Clarke, I can sense your worry.’ 

‘Is that another of your Jedi powers?’ Clarke groaned. ‘Is there a class on mind-reading too?’

Lexa frowned. ‘Jedi cannot read minds. Our sensitivity to the Force merely allows us to be more attuned to people’s emotions.’

‘I was joking, but that's good to know.’ Clarke continued walking quickly, her companion caught up a moment later. 

‘Are you worried about the idea of war?’ Lexa asked.

‘I'm not worried by the idea, Lexa, I'm worried by the reality.’ Clarke snapped, coming to a halt once again. ‘I'm worried about what will happen to my friends and family, about the changes it will bring and the people who will be killed. You're a Jedi, or you're going to be one, and you're going to be fighting a war that you didn't start while I can't do anything to help!’ 

‘This war is inevitable, Clarke,’ Lexa replied in her damn calming voice, unperturbed by Clarke's outburst. ‘But our part in it is not fixed. I can choose to leave the Jedi whenever I want, but I do not want to. This is the part I wish to have, to do some good, whether the Republic was on the brink of war or not; it is my duty and my choice. If you are worried about what will happen during the war, then it is up to you to take control of your own destiny. Only you have that power.’

Clarke mulled over her words, letting them sink in. ‘I'm sorry for unloading all that on you; we've only just met. Are all Jedi so wise or do you have a book of stock answers to people's problems?’

Lexa's lips twitched into a small smile; the first hint of one that Clarke had seen. ‘Actually, Master Anya said something similar to me when I was doubting my path as a Jedi.’

Clarke motioned for them to keep walking. ‘Ah, so there is a handbook. What other nuggets of wisdom does it say?’

‘There's a lot about letting the Force guide you and not submitting to the Dark Side,’ Lexa shrugged. ‘But mostly it recommends meditating on your problems and letting the answer find you.’

They reached a door with an armoured Republic Stormtrooper guarding it. 

‘Commander.’ The clone stood to attention as Lexa approached.

‘Sergeant.’ Lexa acknowledged as he stepped aside, allowing Clarke and Lexa to pass.

The main hangar housed at least thirty vehicles ranging from mining maintenance craft to starfighters. Droids hovered around the room, repairing and refuelling, while pilots chatted. A number of Stormtroopers were gathered in one corner. Lexa made a beeline for the troops.

‘Commander, huh?’ Clarke smirked. ‘I didn't realise you were such a big deal.’

‘All Jedi hold military rank among the Republic Army,’ Lexa explained, a dash of red colouring her cheeks. ‘Jedi Knights and Masters hold the rank of general and lead legions, their padawan are commanders and we are each in command of a regiment.’

‘That's a lot of responsibility for one so young,’ Clarke noted, pausing to let a droid pass in front. ‘If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?’

‘Sixteen.’

‘What?’ Clarke was only fifteen and still at school. She couldn't imagine having the responsibility Lexa has in a year's time. ‘I'm sorry, it's just that you seem so much older.’

Lexa shrugged, raising her chin with pride. ‘I was the youngest padawan to be chosen by a master, it is a great honour. And Jedi often appear older than they are.’

‘It's probably all that meditating.’ Clarke chuckled.

The pair reached the Stormtroopers, who all stopped what they were doing and turned to face Lexa. They held their helmets under their left arms, leaving their identical faces uncovered. One stepped forward to greet Lexa, the shoulders of his armour were marked yellow.

‘Commander.’ The clone’s voice was firm and gravely. ‘We have assessed the hangar and the smaller bays for our needs, with a few upgrades to equipment and security I believe we could have a small battalion situated here in no time.’

‘Thank you, Ryder. Your report will be very useful in Chancellor Jaha’s plans, though we will need to discuss this with Senator Griffin first.’

‘Yes, Commander.’

‘Lexa!’ 

Clarke and Lexa turned around at the voice. Jedi Master Anya and Senator Griffin strode towards them across the hangar. 

‘Yes, Master?’ Lexa straightened at the sight of her master. Clarke frowned; it didn't take a Jedi to sense that something was wrong.

‘What's wrong, mother?’ Clarke had never seen her mother look so worried before.

‘Master Anya just received a holo from Coruscant,’ the Senator explained.

‘We need to get back immediately.’ Anya finished. ‘Commander Ryder, get the troops back on board, leave a small task force behind to maintain a Republic presence. Senator Griffin will ensure they are taken care of.’

‘Yes, General.’ Ryder saluted and began distributing orders to his men. Anya bid goodbye to the Senator and hurried to their ship.

‘Well I guess this is goodbye then . ’ Clarke felt strangely sad at the prospect.  

‘Goodbye, Clarke, and remember what I said.’ Lexa turned to follow her master.

‘May we meet again , ’ Clarke murmured as she watched the two Jedi board their ship. 

The very next day came the announcement that the Republic was at war. The Separatists had invaded Naboo, Supreme Chancellor Jaha had been assassinated, and the Galaxy was thrown into chaos like it had never seen before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if it's worth me carrying on with this fic. I mean, it's kind of just writing itself in my head at the moment.


End file.
